37 Crazy Days
by XxReiGxX
Summary: Sesshomaru's father leaves him and Inuyasha home alone for a bit over 5 weeks on a business trip. The two teen's must fight through some odd situations and survive till their dad returns home. What will become of them? MAY contain yaoi in future chapters.
1. The 3 Week Business Trip

ALL CHAPTERS ARE CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION BESIDES CHAPTER 4. SO SOME THINGS WILL CHANGE IN CHAPTERS 2 AND 3. THIS CHAPTER HAS ALREADY BEEN REVISED. PLEASE CHECK BACK LATER IF YOU WANT TO READ A VERSION WITH LESS MISTAKES AND BAD GRAMMAR. lol

Okay anyways,on with this already!

Summary: Sesshomaru's father leaves him and Inuyasha home alone for alittle over 5 weeks on a business trip. The two teen's must fight through some odd,threatening,comically,dangerous, embarrassing, and lets say...suggestive situations that will come their way through out these 37 crazy days.

WARNINGS: This may or may not in future chapters contain yaoi and rating will most diffidently go up. So if you don't like yaoi or the thought of it being even a possibility,turn your asses around now. Thank you and enjoy reading if you chose to stay! =D

* * *

Dingaling ling dalaloulou dingalingling!

"What the fuck...?" groaned the groggy voice that came from under layers of comforters of many dark shaded colors;black,maroon, and dark purple. As the ringing continued the thick blankets began to shuffle and slowly be pulled away from the slim form. This slims form's face was hidden behind a curtain of long,silver as he sat up searching around his bed for the source of the incessant noise. He took grip of something hidden underneath the blankets and quickly pulled it out glaring at it. "Hello?" He answered the cell phone grumpily,his voice giving off a sense of annoyance at being woken up. " This is Sesshomaru...Inuyasha? Why are you calling me when we live in the same house?" Sesshomaru grumbled at the muffled reply over the speaker. " Why didn't you just come in here and tell me?...What..." Sesshomaru jumped out his bed holding the phone away from his ear and glared at the door knob before unlocking it to let Inuyasha fall backwards,on his back in the room.

"SEE...Told ya' it was locked,you stupid fu-"

"INUYASHA!" Came a deep,firm voice. Inuyasha gulped as his father glared down at him. " What was that?"

" Urm...you stupid...fluff!" Inuyasha pointed accusingly at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his half-brothers antics. He then looked up at his father and raised an eyebrow at his attire of a business suit and him pulling a luggage bag behind him.

" Why are you dressed like that?" Sesshomaru said worriedly. Inutaioshi sighed trying to put on an innoncent face because he knew what was coming. Even though he tried for the 'innocent' approach,his expression turned out more guilty and sheepish than he wanted. " NO!" Sesshomaru growled under his breath.

" But its only for about uhm...alittle over 5 weeks this time." He tried to reason with his hysterical son who was fuming at his bedroom door,about to crush his poor cell phone into submission as he squeezed it tightly in his hand.

"Five weeks? FIVE WEEKS? Last time it was only two and I could barely control 'it'!" Sesshomaru motioned to the younger teen leaning against his legs texting on his phone. Inuyasha looked up at his older brother offended.

" 'It'?For most of my life I had thought I had a sister you hermaphrodite!" Inuyasha avoided a punched to the nose from above and jumped up ready to run. Sesshomaru sneered.

" Hanyou!" Sesshomaru insulted,swiping at the younger who hid behind their father.

" HEY! Come on. Please,I have enough trouble being a single parent as it is,give me a break, and I told you not to say that word,Sesshomaru." Inutaioshi made his way down the stairs after Inuyasha. " I'm leaving for this trip on business and you two need to at the least keep the house and yourselves in one piece." Inutaioshi begged as he reach the front door,grabbing his keys off the key holder. He smiled and waved off his two sons as he walked to the taxi. Sesshomaru waved moodily and slammed the door closed after the taxi sped off.

" Absolutely father,I'm sure that'll be possible." Sesshomaru groaned as he realized Inuyasha disappeared. He shrugged,deciding to go back up stairs and change. When he came back down he was donned in a red and white checker hoodie,black skinny jeans, and a black and purple socks on his feet. He peered around.

" Hey!" Sesshomaru whipped around,smacked Inuyasha clean across the sofa he knelt on. He lay sprawled out,moaning in pain. Inuyasha held himself up on his elbows and shook the dizziness from his head. " Gosh,It was just me! Its not like Magatsuhi snuck in again to try and molest you,jeez." Sesshomaru shivered at the horrible memory of the strange stalker guy from school. Sesshomaru went back to his apathetic expression,crossing his arms.

" What is it you wanted?" Sesshomaru inquired, the suspicious hanyou now laying with his arms folded behind his head. Inuyasha cracked an eye open and shrugged.

" Hopefully scare you to death himself." Inuyasha grabbed the remote to switch on the Tv and flip through channels. Sesshomaru sat down in the space not occupied by Inuyasha's legs. He felt the other shift as if he stood. He was startled when he felt breathing down the back of his neck.

" Hey,Sesshomaru..." He heard the sound of Inuyasha licking his hand. " You'reeeeee...IT!" Inuyasha slapped him hard on the back of the neck from behind the sofa and then dashed off down the hall of the large mansion. Sesshomaru made a guttural growl as he lept up,chasing after Inuyasha.

" I'm going to kill you, you worthless Hanyou!" Sesshomaru shouted after him,running swiftly after the younger one who was now out of sight. 'Oh superb,he's hiding. He could be anywhere. Ugggg...' Sesshomaru thought as he stopped,stalking around.

What was he to do next? Well...

* * *

Hehe,lol,Cliffy! Mwahahaha! Evilness!

Well thanks for reading,please review for those who want more. I won't update until I get at least FIVE reviews.

Ja ne


	2. WTF! End of Day 1

Summary: Sesshomaru's father leaves him and Inuyasha home alone for about 5 weeks on a business trip. The two teen's must fight through some odd,threatening,comically,dangerous, embarrassing, suggestive, and even heart breaking situations that will come their way through out these 37 crazy days.

* * *

Chapter 2 : WTF! End of Day 1

Sesshomaru stepped back into the hall way after searching just about everywhere. He put his hands on his hips,in deep thought with his brow furrowed tightly. The tension in him released when he made a 'ah-ha!' gesture,well atleast one befitting of Sesshomarus apathy. He walked a ways down the hall. Sesshomaru glared up at the ceiling where a door of sorts to the attic was, a short beaded chain hanging from it. Sesshomaru smirked slightly as his hand took hold of the chain.

" Damnable Hanyou. He has out done himself this TIME!" Sesshomaru yanked on the string at the last word,pulling the door down,Inuyasha yelping as he slid down the slid-out ladder and hit the floor. Inuyasha sat up rubbing his abused skull while shooting a seering glare at Sesshomaru,looking as if he had just woken him up. " Hmmm? Nothing to say for yourself. Fell asleep again?" Sesshomaru asked smuggly.

" Shut up! If your lousy ass didn't take so long to find me,I'd be awake!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his little brother's excuses. Sesshomaru held his hand out to Inuyasha,who made a unsure face.

" I'm not going to kill,I'm trying to that hold back for later when father has returned. We have to survive for 37 days together and I plan to at least let you survive past last times 'almost killed you' mark." Inuyasha gulped but took his hand,letting him pull his still half asleep and numb body up. " It is a good idea though." Sesshomaru looked up into the attic, analyzing it.

" Whatta ya mean?" Inuyasha looked in there too,thinking he might find a answer. Sesshomaru sighed.

" Father is having 'the faggot next door' come check on us. Father called a couple minutes ago in the middle of my search to inform us." Sesshomaru lift the ladder back up and closed the attic door tightly. Inuyasha had an utterly disgusted expression.

" But why not just send his father over! Why did he ask Jakotsu!" Sesshomaru shrugged as Inuyasha did the freak out dance.

" Something about he's closer to our age." Sesshomaru shook his head and began to walk down the door. " Too bad you can't go hide now."

" Why not!" Inuyasha interjected. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha in that looming manner he used a lot when he used to scare bullies away from Inuyasha when he was young. Inuyasha still not really understanding why he did, when Sesshomaru bullied Inuyasha himself.

"Well,if you must know, I have to take a shower because I feel just filthy after looking high and low for you. Don't be rude if any of my friends call either." Sesshomaru strutted into his room,Inuyasha on his tail.

" Oh, Your such a freakin' princess!" Sesshomaru snorted, finding it amusing. "So I have to answer the door and deal with pyschoped (1)...and most probably get molested and you have friends?" Inuyasha asked just realizing what Sesshomaru had said in the hallway.

" Yes,I do. Naraku and Kagura." Sesshomaru said in annoyance. Inuyasha made a dramatic hand motion, and whimpered.

" Great! Another pyschoped! Naraku is the worse person. You still call him your friend? He's gotten you nearly thrown in jail with him ten times already!" Inuyasha held up the number of fingers for emphasis. Sesshomaru continued on his way to the bathroom partially ignoring his brother's rant for his own sanity.

" Well,that was all in one night and we got away. How was I to know his car was stolen?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

" Or his license was suspended and that he was on parole and is a 3 TIME convicted offender..Sheesh. I know why you keep him around though!" Inuyasha laughed. Sesshomaru looked at him confusedly. Inuyasha gave a mocking look,wiggling his eyebrows and crossing his arms. " So...how's he in bed?" Sesshomaru eyes widened,then narrowed, and then the door slammed in the hanyou's face. Inuyasha stumbled backwards, nose throbbing with pain as he held it.

DING DING DINGDINGDINGDING!

" STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!" Inuyasha greeted Jakotsu at the door in the same manner he always did. Jakotsu did his mischievious smile as if he completely ignored Inuyasha's stinging words, which were laced with a tinge of venom.

" Oh,Hi,Inuyasha. Your father told me to come check on you and Sesshomaru. So,here I am..." Jakotsu said in a somewhat sing-song voice,letting himself into the house. Inuyasha gagged behind his back.

" Hey,well,we're fine. So,get the fuck out! Your jobs done." Inuyasha jabbed in the direction of the door with his thumb. Jakotsu waved his hand at him dismissively.

" Oh,Inu-chan, such the kidder." Jakotsu seemed to squeak and flutter off down some long hall somewhere and Inuyasha just sighed wondering whether or not to bother with him or not.

"Jakotsu,get out of my fucking room!" Inuyasha lept out of his thoughts when he heard Sesshomaru's voice from upstairs. Inuyasha dashed to his half-brother's room,skidding to a stop to see Jakotsu trying to 'persuade' (more like pull) Sesshomaru's towel off his body.

" Oh,but I just wanna see...I promise I won't touch! I was told its HUGE!" Jakotsu squeeled in delight,as if he were a kid begging to see the world's greatest secret. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and growled from the doorway, Jakotsu turned around 'O'-ing at his presence.

" I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru already started counting,so you have less than a few seconds before with both commence murdering you." Jakotsu 'eeped and looked between the two sheepishly then pouted,letting Sesshomaru go.

" Fine. Party-poopers." Jakotsu moped,and plopped down on the floor cross legged. Inuyasha wonder how Jakotsu self-invited himself to a non-existent party " So what you two doin-"

" OUT!" Both Inu youkai shouted,spurring Jakotsu into action and he miraculously made it out the house without breaking anything thing on his mad-dash through the halls, down the stairs, and out the door. Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose.

" That guy is such a frrrreak!" Inuyasha complained,plopping down on his belly on the couch. Sesshomaru sat down on the back of Inuyasha calf's. Inuyasha squirmed a bit but stopped struggling when Sesshomaru leaned back on the sofa,taking most of the weight off his legs and it became comfortable as they watched the television. " Gosh,how many more days now?"

" Inuyasha,dad left this morning. It's now 9pm." Sesshomaru sighed,the clicking of the remote the only sound as he changed the channel and they fell silent.

" Um, Sesshomaru?"

" Yes,Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

" Are you still in just a towel...sitting on my legs...,Sesshomaru...?" Inuyasha's asked without looking.

" Yes,Inuyasha." Inuyasha's face turned red and he pried him self from under his way too naked for his comfort brother. Inuyasha pointed accusingly.

" You did that on purpose, you crrrrreep!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his younger brother,his stoic expression disappearing a moment to release a snort-like laugh.

" Why do you roll your 'r's like that?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Inuyasha just blinked,raisng an eye brow.

" I don't know,force of habit? I guess. I get flustered and they roll." Inuyasha shrugged, sitting on the other end of the couch as far from his pretty much nude brother as possible. Sesshomaru's turn to Inuyasha, with a mocking expression.

" You got fluster by the thought of your naked brother,Hmmm?" Sesshomaru teased. Inuyasha's eyes shot wide and he look at Sesshomaru in slight disgust.

" You so did..." His inner demon chined in. " Shut it!" Inuyasha shouted back at it. " That's fucking sick,Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said aloud to his elder half brother. Sesshomaru shrugged his smirk lingering.

" Well, we are half-brothers. Though I think that still is considered incest but who would be around in this empty house to tell us its wrong." Sesshomaru teased some more but Inuyasha actually seemed to be turning even redder than his earlier embarrassment. " Oh,Inuyasha. Are you okay? You look...hot..." Sesshomaru suggested in a sensual tone. Inuyasha stood swiftly and ran to the stairs,racing up them. Sesshomaru just blinked after him,then shook his head laughing and continued to watch Tv until the dryer machine beeped,signaling his clothes were done. " Timed to get dressed so that hanyou doesn't freak out."

" FUCK!" Inuyasha shouted storming down the stairs,finding Sesshomaru just pulling his shirt over his head.

" What?" Sesshomaru asked while shutting the dryer machine. Inuyasha's eye twitched and he huffed, stomping his foot in anger.

" That psychopath is NOT allowed in the house anymore,because somewhere along the line he broke my bed!" Inuyasha exclaimed, motioning to the direction in which the house next door stood.

" How in world could someone manage that with your attention span." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Inuyasha growled.

" Thats not my point! I'm tired and feeling shitty! Where am I sleeping?" Inuyasha fussed,putting his hands on his hips in thought. " Dad's?

" I suppose you will have to." Sesshomaru said while Inuyasha followed him back to his room. Inuyasha gasped while Sesshomaru's eyes just widened at what they saw. Sesshomaru's bed was burned to a crisp! Cinders still hot reddish orange. Sesshomaru gaze swiftly switched to the window where Jakotsu's pyromaniac friend was slipping out the window. Sesshomaru tried to snatch him up but the man let go of the window sill and fell to the law,rolling out of the bushes before jumping up and running off while laughing manically.

" Dammit!" Sesshomaru cursed,glaring at the burnt bed. Inuyasha was just stunned. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru after it registered in his mind that he had spoke.

" Did you just curse?" Inuyasha looked surprise.

" I don't fucking curse,Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled. " I guess we are both sleeping in father's bed tonight." Inuyasha face turned red. Sesshomaru gave him a strange and somewhat worried look.

" Are you ill? If you get sick and die,father will surely think I did something to cause it." Sesshomaru said unsympathetically.

" Nah,I'm fine." Inuyasha swiftly moved out the half charred room. "Wow,finally. You two are actually gonna sleep together!" His demon side cheered. " Shut the hell up! We're brothers! What the hell do you thinks gonna happen? I don't like Sesshomaru like that. I don't like him at all actually! We are just SLEEPING not screwing!" Inuyasha argued back with the irritating voice. "Yea,alright. We'll see who's right in the end." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the voice silenced. What the hell? Inuyasha really had no desire like that what so ever. He walked into his father's room cautiously as if there would be traps or something. He flicked the light on and sighed when he found the room completely normal,and no booby traps of his father's. Which never ended well. The old man even got himself caught in a couple.

" You gonna go in?" Inuyasha jumped when Sesshomaru's voice came from behind him.

" Shit!" Inuyasha had basically jumped in the room and Sesshomaru brushed past him looking around the room suspiciously. " I was making sure nothing was actually a trap."

" That would be like father to put traps in here but I think its unlikely right now." Sesshomaru pulled back the soft,thick layers of silver and black blankets that covered their father's bed. " Turn out the light. I don't know of your rituals but I'm going straight to sleep." Sesshomaru snuggled into the bed as Inuyasha cut the light off and went to the other side. Inuyasha climbed in,facing opposite of his brother.

" Gosh if this isn't awkward..." Inuyasha thought as his tired eyes closed. "I suppose it'll be fine. Just gotta stop listening to my demon 'instinct' or whatever that strange voice is!" Inuyasha thought furious. He felt Sesshomaru shift and turn to move closer to Inuyasha in his sleep. He felt his breathing on the back of his neck,sending shivers down his back. Inuyasha turned,looking at his brother's sleeping face. He sighed. What was he going to do with himself? He thought.

* * *

I hope you all liked!

Untill laterrss.


	3. Day 2: Of Mothers and Tears

Summary: Sesshomaru's father leaves him and Inuyasha home alone for three week on a business trip. The two teen's must fight through some odd,threatening,comically,dangerous, embarrassing, suggestive, and even heart breaking situations that will come their way through out these 37 crazy days.

* * *

Chapter 3: Day 2: Of Mothers and Tears

"Mmmm..." Sun shined brightly through the sheer curtains of the bedroom windows, blinding its sleeping occupant. Inuyasha groaned and stretched his body out, bones cracking happily. As spread his limbs out he realized he had way too much space on the bed to himself. He swiftly sat up right, searching around the room. He blinked and then shrugged, crawling out the lavished bed of his father's sluggishly. He felt a slight pang in his head as he stood, feeling a bit dizzy but the feeling wore off. He counted it down to getting up too fast.

He made his way down the stairs when he was suddenly hit with a delicious aroma. He began sprinting down the stairs and worked his way around a corner and skid to a stop in the large kitchen/dinning room. He peered around seeing Sesshomaru sitting at the table, eatting what appeared to be a tasty looking omlet.

" Where's mine?" Inuyasha asked grumpily. Sesshomaru took a bite and shrugged smirking at his younger brother.

" Up some chicken's ass somewhere in the country side waiting for you to go prepare it." Inuyasha growled, glaring irritatedly at his older brother's sarcasm. Sesshomaru sighed.

" Its on the counter in the kitchen. I'm sure father wouldn't like it if I let you starve to death. Which you surely would without my aid." Inuyasha moved into the kitchen partially ignoring his brother for a moment until he returned and sat on the opposite side of the table.

" I would do just fine with out you." Inuyasha said between chews of egg and cheese. Sesshomaru grimaced at the sight. Inuyasha blinked, realizing what he was doing and began to chew with his mouth closed.

" Sure...You'd almost burned the house down the last time we tested that theory out. Want to try again, little brother?" Inuyasha looked horrified by the images of the instance Sesshomaru spoke of and shook his head vigorously trying to rid himself of the embarassment when the fire deputy asked how he managed to catch ramen on fire. He sulked, continuing to eat the rest of his food. He was finished before Sesshomaru and pushed his plate aside, laying his head down on the table. He had a MAJOR headache since he'd woken up and realized he'd just been ignoring it until silence had filled the room. He heard his plate clank as Sesshomaru set it atop his own and brought them to the kitchen.

" Whatta you doing?" He asked confused by his brother cleaning up after him. Sesshomaru snorted in what could be considered as close to laughter as you'll ever get from him, the ice king.

" You weren't gonna clean it up and I think enough of the house is destroyed already." Sesshomaru eyebrow twitched at the memory of last night. Fucking Jakotsu and his fucking friends. When he returned to the dinning room, he found Inuyasha still laying his head on the table. Sesshomaru became concerned because Inuyasha usually wasn't THIS sluggish. Yes, he was lazy and a bum, but a hyperactive bum at that. Nor was he ever this silent. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped up from his relaxed position and stared at his brother.

" Yeaaaaa?" Inuyasha groaned.

" Are you feeling well?" Sesshomaru asked not sound particularly concerned to Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha thought for a moment, realizing how crappy he felt and the pounding headache.

" Nah, I'm fine. Just got a headache. Its too early. " Inuyasha motioned to the bright sun outside,trying to make it seem less than what it was, as he stood and strode into the living room, sprawling on one of the couches with a groan. Sesshomaru came and sat on an open spot that wasn't occupied by a part of Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha sighed as Sesshomaru switched on the Tv. Currently the channel was decidedly on commercial. It was a cheesy Mother's Day commercial. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in distaste.

"Hmpf...Mother's Day...I wonder where mother is. Probably having the time of her life somewhere with some man-whore." Sesshomaru thought to himself but was dragged out of his thoughts by sniffling. He looked down to Inuyasha who's shoulders were shaking slightly. Sesshomaru blinked at the Tv, switching the channel quickly thinking to himself. "That's right...Mother's Day. His mother died on that day. Its coming up soon. Day before dad is meant to come home, to be exact." The slight sniffling noises continued. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance.

" You weakling." Sesshomaru chastised. " I turned the commercial off, you can stop crying now. She died when you were 5. Its been 11 years now, get over it." Inuyasha jumped up into a sitting position and growled viciously at his older full demon brother.

" Screw you Sesshomaru! You fucking heartless asshole. I'm sorry your mother ran off somewhere and you never fucking had her! Maybe you should get over your childish jealousy!" Inuyasha stood quickly and stormed off down the hall, to where, Sesshomaru didn't know right now. He was to distracted by Inuyasha's words to care at the moment.

" Dammit..." Sesshomaru sighed as he stood and followed his brothers scent. It led him to the bathroom door. Sesshomaru tried to turn the knob but of course he should have known, it was locked.

" Go the FUCK away!" Inuyasha's muffled voice shouted from the other side of the mahogany door. Sesshomaru banged his forehead in to the door, leaning against it. On the other side of the bathroom door, Inuyasha was inside the tub with shower curtain closed. He heard the light thump, figuring Sesshomaru struck the door and left.

" How did you know about her...?" Sesshomaru questioned through the door. Inuyasha blinked at the question, we he realized Sesshomaru was still there.

" I..." Inuyasha sniffled. " I over heard you one night talking with dad when you were younger...you were crying and asking about her...he told you what really happened...that she just left him and abandoned you with fathe-" A resounding bang against the door was heard making Inuyasha jump and cut off his sentence.

" Okay...I get it..." Came Sesshomaru uncharacteristically raspy voice from the other side of the door. It was silent for a long time and Inuyasha's tears had long been dried up and his anger gone. He was just a bit annoyed now. He opened the door to find Sesshomaru sitting against the wall opposite of it. Inuyasha raised in a eye brow in astonishment. Sesshomaru just shrugged. " I knew you'd come out eventually." He stood, and began to walk off. Inuyasha was confused. He waited outside the bathroom for Inuyasha to come out and then just walked off in a gloom? Inuyasha huffed in frustration.

" Why can't you just say it?" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru's retreating back.

" Say what?" Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha.

" 'Sorry' instead of doing this confusing weird symbolistic shit or whatever it is you do. Its so stupid, just say 'sorry'! " Inuyasha fussed, walking up to his brother and jabbing him in the chest with his index finger. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his younger, half brother.

" Inuyasha you are quite insufferable with your human emotions and actions. I'm not human or half demon, I'm a full demon and I-don't-say-sorry. To anyone." Sesshomaru turned away and continued on, leaving standing stunned Inuyasha in the hallway.

* * *

YAY! I'M DONE REVISING! Hope its all better grammar now.

Atleast I think I've gotten better.

So, please review and stuff. And fuss at me if you want for being so terribly slow. ^-^"

Until next chapter! :D Tschuss!


	4. Of Hypocrisy and Perverts

Hey hey! I am so SORRY! I guess I owe the readers an explanation...

Okay, well lets just say high school had been hectic! And not only that, I didn't have a computer for a couple of months so I've been wanting to do this. I am so sorry for the long wait. I am very slow. =,=" I wouldn't blame you for being angry. But its summer now, so I have 2 months to probably finish this. hehe.

Well, here's the next chappie. I hope you all enjoy. And please FORGIVE ME! :(

* * *

Inuyasha stood in place stunned. Hadn't Sesshomaru just told him to get over losing his mother and yet, Sesshormaru seemed to be sulking over his own? 'What the hell!' Inuyasha thought as he started moving in the direction Sesshomaru had strode off into.

'Who the hell does he think he is? "I'm a full blood, lalala, I don't have to say sorry. herp herp!". The fuck you don't, you hypocritical bastard!' Inuyasha fumed as he made it to Sesshomaru's bedroom door. He glared at it as if his fury could make it burn. He raised his fist and pounded it against the door, already knowing it was most likely locked. When he recieved no answer he decided to talk through the door.

" Hey, you bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are? Gott dammit! Maybe I'm a half demon, but that's bullshit telling me to get over the DEATH OF MY FUCKING MOTHER! But you get to be upset over your's leaving you! You asshole!" Sessshomaru sat on the chair placed in the corner of his room. Seeing as his burnt bed was out of the question. He listed to Inuyasha's loud words from behind the door and the resounding 'BANG!' that punctuated the 'asshole' made Sesshomaru twitch. "I guess we know who you get your personality from! Your heartless fucking mother! Atleast my fucking mother, a human, tried to be there for both of us. You're too much of a jackass to see that though!" He heard Inuyasha stomps as he went down the stair, furious. Sesshomaru sighed and began to think to himself as silence filled the room.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself the whole way down the stairs but stopped for a moment as his ears picked up on a loud thumping and the repeatition of the word 'fuck' multiple time. Inuyasha shook his head an made his way back down stairs.

About 2 days later...

Inuyasha twitched in annoyance. This was getting ridiculous. Sesshomaru had isolated himself to his room, only come out to take showers, use the bathroom, eat, and retrieve the mail when Inuyasha failed to do so. Inuyasha didn't know if Sesshomaru was avoid him, depressed, or a mixture of the two.

" Aghhhh!" Inuyasha growled in frustration, slamming his fist down on the table, making some of his ramen spill over. Just then he heard Sesshomaru's bedroom door open from upstairs. Inuyasha's ears twitched. 'That's it! I'm make him cheer up or stop ignoring me or whatever it is, even if it permanently maims me!' Inuyasha begin to stuff the ramen in his mouth as Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha turned to say something to get Sesshomaru's attention but realized he was only in tight boxer briefs. Inuyasha's face turned red.

" WHAT THE SHIT? Sesshomaru atleast put some clothes on!" Inuyasha covered his eyes. Sesshomaru glared at him and "hmpf-ed" as he openned the fridge.

" You seen me naked before, Inuyasha. Stop being so modest." Sesshomaru retorted and Inuyasha uncovered his eyes to retort. He pointed a accusing finger at his elder brother.

" That was not my choice! You need to stop walking out the bathroom butt-naked while I'm coming down the hallway!" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. " Anyways, wow, you're finally talking to me. What the hell has been up with you for the pass two days?"

" I was busy." Was Sesshomaru's short reply as he was making a sandwich. Inuyasha noted there were two plates out on the counter. He wondered what the demon was up to.

" I've already eatten. You don't have to make me one." Inuyasha told him and Sesshomaru smirked. He finished making the first one and began on the second. " Hey. Didn't you hear me?" Inuyasha said, taking a bite of ramen.

" I'm not making it for you, _little brother._ I'm making it a for my guest." Sesshomaru explained as he finished the last sandwich. Inuyasha twitched. What was Sesshomaru talking about ,_ a guest?._ Inuyasha hadn't seen Sesshomaru let anyone in. Well, unless it was last night after Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Inuyasha stared his brother up and down. And who wears only their underwear when they have a- Inuyasha mind struck cord and his eye twitched.

"You didn't..." Inuyasha's voice quavered and his eyes darted about suspiciously. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at him and smirked condesendingly. Inuyasha scented the air and his eyes widened. " AGHH! You did! Sesshomaruu!" Inuyasha looked disgusted.

" I did what exactly, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned as he balanced both the plates in his hands. Inuyasha was busy having a spazz attack so he didn't notice the other presence.

" I can't believe you let Naraku in the house!" Inuyasha shouted flailing his arm in the air but stopped abruptly as arms slithered around his torso. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Sesshomaru's smirk returned.

" And why is that Inu-chan?" He heard Naraku's laughter in his ear and breath ghost over his neck. Inuyasha shivered.

" Let me go, you frrrreaakk!" Inuyasha wiggled his way out of Naraku's grasp and opted for actually hiding behind Sesshomaru. Naraku laughed.

" How cute. He really does that dorky shit with his 'r''s. " Inuyasha growled from behind Sesshomaru, flipping the man ,with long inky hair, the bird. Sesshomaru set Naraku's plate down on the counter and sat himself down at the table leaving Inuyasha vulnerable. Naraku smiled at him pervishly and Inuyasha had a chill go up his spine as he exited the kitchen.

' What a creep!' Inuyasha thought as he across from Sesshomaru at the table. He thought back to last night. Sesshomaru had come down and made only one meal for himself. So Naraku must have come sometime after Inuyasha had dozed off on the couch last night. 'Oh Kami! What did they do last night?' Inuyasha had a terrified look on his face. Sesshomaru raised a brow at him.

" Inuyasha, you're face might get stuck."

" Shut up! I'm just trying to figure out why he's here!" Inuyasha point at Naraku who was eating his sandwich at the counter. Sesshomaru shrugged. He had already finished his sandwich off.

" I needed to blow off steam. So I invited him over to help." Inuyasha twitched. Blow off steam? Help? Naraku? Inuyasha grimaced.

" Oh crap...you two didn't do what I think you did, did you!" Inuyasha asked in a panic. Sesshomaru frowned at Inuyasha and looked in Naraku's direction, who stood there smiling widely. Inuyasha felt his eye twitch again.

" Just what would it be that you think me and Sesshomaru did?" Naraku inquired of the young hanyou. Inuyasha's face went red and looked to Sesshomaru who seemed to want and answer to the same question.

" Well...you two...are together...aren't you?" He looked between the two as he stuttered that out. Naraku stared with a serious expression for a moment, lip twitching, until he couldn't contain the welled up laughter. Inuyasha growled.

" What's so funny?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Naraku rushed to the bathroom claiming he was going to 'piss himself'. Sesshomaru just had that same condescending smirk gracing his features. Inuyasha glared at him. "WHAT?"

" I already told you we weren't."

" No, you slammed a door in my face. You didn't tell me shit..." Inuyasha sulked. Sesshomaru snorted.

" I thought that would have been enough of an answer." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha stood from the table, face still red, and stormed out the room.

Welll, that's all I have for now. I will be updating a bit quicker. I think this'll have at the most 3 to 4 more chapters. And at the least 2 more chapters.

* * *

SO I hope you've enjoyed this very very very VERY late update. I'm so very sorry. If my computer would stop breaking and erasing everything, then maybe I could update you to all the readers of this story who kept with me in spite of my slowness! ^ ^

Ano...Well, until next time...

~Tschuss


End file.
